This invention relates to a vacuum cord and hose holder and more particularly to a vacuum cord and hose holder for use with any vacuum cleaner, especially a vacuum cleaner suitable for cleaning a shop area.
A vacuum cleaner is a well-known device for cleaning a number of different surfaces. Such a device may be used in a home, in a vehicle, in an industrial setting, or any setting, which requires removal of undesirable material from a surface. Commonly, an industrial setting uses a type of vacuum cleaner, commonly called a shop vacuum, which functions well in an extremely dirty situation.
In a workshop, a shop vacuum, with its extra-long hose and electric power cord, becomes difficult to store. Most, if not all manufactured shop vacuums have no storage devices for the vacuum hose or the electrical cord. It is very desirable to minimize the storage difficulties, while at the same time, keeping the cord and hose ready for use.
Many storage devices are known for the electrical cord and vacuum hose for non-shop vacuums. Most of these prior art devices suffer from the defect of being difficult to use and being ineffective. Critical features of a storage device for a cord and a hose of a vacuum cleaner are the ease of placing the hose and the cord in the storage device and the reverse operation of removing the cord and the hose from the storage device for efficient use.
Unfortunately, most of the storage devices of the prior art are difficult to use in either direction. Great care must be used whether the cord and the hose are being stored in the device or removed therefrom. The storage device having ease of storage provides difficult removal. The storage device having ease of removal therefrom provides difficult storage. It is a great advantage to overcome the obstacles resulting therefrom.
Another major difficulty of the hose and cord storage device is the difficulty of applying such a device to an existing vacuum cleaner. This hose and cord storage device must be easily applied to the vacuum cleaner without causing interference of the function thereof. It must also be easily attachable thereto.
Applicant""s device, as described in his parent patent application, solves a number of problems in the prior art. However, with the typical shop vacuum""s extended length hose and power cord, an adverse dragging effect is still possible.
Thus, an additional improvement encompassing an extended height of the storage device to facilitate the storage of the extended length shop vacuum hose or power cord is still required. No such device for attaching an extended storage device to a shop vacuum is known the prior art.
Among the many objectives of this invention is the provision of a vacuum cord and hose holder providing both ease of removal and ease of storage.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a movable vacuum cord and hose holder.
Yet another objective of this invention is to provide a vacuum cord and hose holder, which is easily attached an existing vacuum cleaner.
Additionally, an objective of this invention is to a vacuum cord and hose holder for a heavy-duty shop vacuum cleaner.
Also, an objective of this invention is to provide a vacuum cord and hose holder with minimized interference with the vacuum cleaner.
A still further objective of this invention is to provide a vacuum cord and hose holder adapted to receive the vacuum hose easily.
Yet a further objective of this invention is to provide a vacuum cord and hose holder adapted to receive the cord easily.
These and other objectives of the invention (which other objectives become clear by consideration of the specification, claims and drawings as a whole) are met by providing a vacuum cord and hose holder, the vacuum cord and hose holder including a base with a pair of oppositely disposed wings protruding upwardly therefrom to support the vacuum hose. Adjacent to each of the wings is an arcuate slot, providing a pair of arcuate slots adapted to receive the vacuum hose. On one wing is the cord hook, in which the vacuum cord may be received for storage.